Already Tear-Stained
by Hyb
Summary: First fic Ive posted here ^___^ Wufei's upset Duo went with Heero on a mission, Trowa thinks about stuff and Quatre is just there. [shounen ai, baby!] 1+3, 2+5 PG13 for slight language
1. Already Tear-Stained P1

  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: I. Dont. Own. It.  
  
  
Only 2 chapters so far, but more to come. Im lazy =P  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Wufei groaned and lifted his face up to the sky, begging the freezing rain to take it away. All  
of it. So many feelings and not enough brainpower to recognize and define them all. That would  
be pointless. And yet, so was sitting outside in a freezing rain storm, feeling sorry for yourself.  
  
The rain denied the Chinese boy's wants and continued showering objects below, uncaring in a  
similar way to that of one Heero Yuy. "And yet he still went to him," Wufei grunted hoarsely,  
nose feeling runny, and eyes all pink and sore. Afew shivers here and there, but his body's need  
for heat was out-weighed by the teen's own stubborness.  
  
He couldn't believe what Duo had done that morning, got up and just left. Like a little obediant  
puppy eager for attention. As if it would mean nothing to Wufei and he could just shrug it off.  
"I wish," he muttered and looked down at the ground.  
  
Ok, so maybe Duo and Wufei weren't even really friends, but that didn't mean he wasn't trying.  
Unlike Yuy, who just showed up, went to his laptop, and left- Braided baka in close pursuit. It  
wasn't even his fucking mission to go to, Wufei's mind screamed, It was Heero's.  
  
The stupid bastard let him come along though, when any other day he'd of punched Duo out. What was  
so different that morning that made Heero act otherwise?  
  
"Wufei. Get in here!" thoughts interupted by concerned words. Quatre grabbed Wufei, somewhat  
roughly, by his shoulders and dragged him back into his room, and the Safe House. He set the  
soaked-clean boy onto his bed and went for a towel in the nearby bathroom.  
  
"What the heck were you doing, Wufei?" Quatre asked confused, and a little less angry, as he  
returned with a large towel and wrapped it tightly around him.  
  
"Nothing," Wufei said quietly, maybe a little ashamed and definately sad. Ahh the downside to  
sharing a Safe House with Quatre. You can't do anything without him finding out and interupting.  
  
"Don't you know we've got a mission tomorrow? If you've got a cold," Quatre scorned and kept on  
fussing over the boy. All the while hoping he didn't catch anything serious, or miss anything of   
the movie he and Trowa had been watching downstairs.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Thanks for letting me come along, Heero." Duo said, walking into the Safe House both would be  
sharing during Heero's mission, and flung his duffel bag, along with himself, onto a nearby couch.  
  
"Hn," Heero muttered, then closed the door and rested his bag on the floor. He was a little angry  
and annoyed that he had agreed to bring the loud-mouthed pilot along. He also didn't like the fact  
that Quatre had pressed him about it, he had seemed almost eager to get both Duo and he to leave.  
Almost like he'd wanted Trowa all to himself in some way to Heero's messed up mind.  
  
The Japanese pilot's stoney, cobalt eyes flared with anger for a breif moment. Luckily Duo hadn't  
noticed, he seemed to be busy thinking about things himself and Heero wondered what those things  
were.  
  
That was another thing that was bothering him; Duo's silence. Heero never used to think silence was  
at all or ever could be awkward to him. But on the ride to the safe house Duo hadn't said anything,  
hadn't even tried to strike up a conversation like his usual self, and that alone was frightening.  
  
What could possibly have been distracting the teen that he could sit through silence happily during  
the ride, and even now? His face sure didn't seem happy though, more like some sort of wistful and  
detached sadness. Not enough to cry about, but obviously enough to express quietly, and to some  
extent.  
  
Hmm, since when had he paid attention to anyone's emotions, much less try to define them? Since  
him, Heero thought with the exact same wistful sadness Duo was giving off on the couch. And that  
was definately a challenge, but one Heero had grown to like. Even adore.  
  
Trowa was almost just as emotionless as he, so determining the boy's feelings was a hard task. But  
over time he had learned to notice afew things, and stored them away in his efficient mind forever,  
cherishing them.  
  
At one point Heero's opposing mind would have completely denied he had feelings for anyone. If,  
that is, he had been trained differently. But he grew up taught that following your emotions, no  
matter how confusing, was the best thing to do. So Heero put complete trust in that idea and never  
bothered denying any of it.  
  
However, he had yet to act on them. Another saddening thought.   
  
"Heero," Duo's low voice interupted like a cow infront of his train of thought, "You just gonna  
stand there all night or what?" His cheery self seemed to be back somewhat, Heero almost hoped it  
was to stay. If Duo became more serious it would only become more awkward in the small confining  
safe house, and he had grown accustomed to the braided baka.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"I'm begining to think Duo was wrong about Wufei," Quatre thought outloud quietly, but so that  
Trowa could hear, descending the stairs and taking a seat beside the boy on the small couch infront  
of the tv.  
  
"Why is that?" Trowa asked passively, eyes set to the tv. Although he hadn't paid attention to the  
movie since it had started.  
  
Quatre sighed, "I found him outside, sitting in the rain. Either he's upset about Duo, or in some  
twisted way he loves Heero," the blonde giggled. It seemed next to impossible to him that *anyone*  
could love that stone-faced pilot, the idea of *Heero* having any feelings, or loving someone, was  
even more unimaginable. There was about as much chance in that as there was in Trowa getting up  
infront of a million people and doing the macarena, or Wufei announcing his love for Lucrezia Noin!  
  
Trowa felt like frowning, but he couldn't be so expressive. Why did he think loving Heero would be  
twisted? Maybe it was. Out of all the pilots, or even anyone Trowa had ever met, Heero was least  
expressive, but that didn't mean he had no emotions. That didn't mean he could *never* love anyone.  
  
"Is he going to be ok?" Trowa asked absently, keeping awkward silence at bay with an invisible  
stick.  
  
"Yeah," Quatre smiled and turned his body abit to regard the pilot better -I swear there could of  
been hentai on that tv and neither would have noticed-, "I think it'll be good for both of them to  
spend some time apart for now. That way they'll be able to discover and sort out their feelings."  
  
Maybe that was what Heero was doing right now? ...Fat chance, Trowa scoffed almost in a bitter way.  
Although that was the case for he. Heero hadn't even been gone a whole day, and already he'd found  
he missed the boy, and whatever small amount of company he'd offered.  
  
Or maybe not the non-exsistant, unoffered company, but rather the opportunity to glance longingly  
at whatever piece of Heero Yuy availiable. Trowa blushed faintly.  
  
And Quatre had seen it. "Trowa..?"  
  
"So I guess Wufei has already figured out *his* feelings?" he asked trying to cover up what Quatre  
had probably seen.  
  
For a moment Quatre wondered if Trowa had been thinking about him. But his question brought him  
back to reality. "I think so, but I'm sure he's wondering why Heero would let Duo come along on his  
mission."  
  
At first when Trowa had seen Heero leave with Duo, he'd been jealous, confused, and in a stupid,  
weak way, hurt. His small hopes that Heero would love *him* we're swiftly crushed, and all without  
even blinking. But later, thankfully not *too* much time later, Quatre had explained to him that  
he'd convinced Heero to bring Duo along so he could knock some sense into Wufei's ice-covered heart.  
  
It seemed to have worked, from what Trowa had heard, but in different ways than Quatre had probably  
planned.  
  
  



	2. Already Tear-Stained P2

  
  
  
  
  
Already Tear-Stained  
  
  
Part 2  
  
***  
  
  
"Wufei, you're not up yet?!" Quatre squealed, stopping dead, past Wufei's doorway and turning back.  
  
One of Wufei's eye's opened slowly, but he didn't make any move to speak before it was shut again.  
  
Quatre hurried in, over to the bed and looked at the sleepy pilot. Ok, so he looked like crap, but  
that didn't instantly mean he had a cold. "Wufei. The mission." The blonde whinned and tried shaking  
his shoulder a little.  
  
Wufei made a strange goaning noise and tried to turn away. He was so tired, he hadn't been able to  
sleep well last night.  
  
"Wufei," Quatre said sounding a little POed, "You do realize this is injustice," and smirked.  
  
"You have no right to speak of justice," the chinese boy grummbled, making it sound as though he'd  
been talking in his sleep, and turned right over.  
  
Quatre thought of mentioning that *that* would also be injustice somehow, but decided instead to  
stop there. "Well, Trowa and I are going to blow some stuff up. I guess you can stay here.." Quatre  
sighed, shrugged, and left the room, leaving a stupidly sleepy Wufei behind, alone in the safe house  
for a whole day.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Heero walked down the stairs slowly, and with little visible difficulty. Scratching the back of one  
of his arms and yawned. Last night, and even now, all he could seem to think of was Trowa. Hoping,  
for his sake, Quatre had stayed well enough away from Trowa yesterday. He hadn't even given his  
mission a second thought all night. No, last night's dreams were those of a more pleasing nature.  
  
Heero passed the last step and stopped, just noticing a quiet Duo on the couch. For a minute he   
wondered if the pilot had stayed there all night, but he recalled Duo going upstairs before he, to  
prevent him from asking about it. Even so, he still had questions, "Duo, what are you doing up so  
early?" he asked quietly and without even the slightest bit of concern.  
  
Duo looked up and smiled, "Oh hey, Heero. I was just thinking about stuff." That reply sounded  
strange and foriegn to Heero's ears, but even more so to Duo's tongue. Very unlike him to be so  
nonchalant at any given time.  
  
And somehow Heero's heart begged him to speak to the boy. Follow his fucking emotions and talk to  
him. So he did, and with great dificulty -as was to be expected.  
  
He slowly and cautiously made his way over to the couch and sat down beside Duo. "Want to talk about  
it?" It was probably a good thing to do this, he could practice being nice and caring on Duo for  
today.  
  
Duo raised his head in surprise and his eyes widened, but before he could say anything Heero decided  
to speak so he wouldn't be rejected. "Quatre told me.. about some stuff." He felt so uncomfortable  
but still pressed on. "Duo I think you should go back to Quatre's safe house."  
  
"But Heero," Duo protested, all the while shocked that Heero knew about Wufei and the fact that he  
had said a sentence that did not contain the phrase 'omae o korosu'.  
  
"This isn't your mission, Duo. There is no reason for you to be here." And with that Heero got up  
and went upstairs to ready for his mission, leaving Duo no other choice but to leave.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Wufei closed his drooling mouth and breathed through his nose.  
  
*siffle sniffle*  
  
Or, atleast *tried* to. Yep. He definately had a cold.  
  
Wufei hefted himself out of bed hesitantly, a brush of cool air encasing his frame, except his legs,  
which were still under the sheets. He really needed to put a shirt on. But instead he headed to the  
kitchen -if he didn't need warmth in a rain storm, he didn't need it now.  
  
Immediately he got a head rush, and his legs were less than strong and flexible on the trip down.  
Wufei cursed himself for being so weak. For being weak at the knees whenever he thought of Duo, and  
for missing out on a mission because of a stupid cold.  
  
"Having a stuffy nose is no reason to miss out on a mission," he grumbled bitterly to himself and  
opted for some tea instead of Duo's stale Corn Pops.  
  
Wufei sipped his tea with a burnt tongue. He had decided not to appear weak infront of the cup and,  
despite the fact that the water had *just* been boiled, drank it without the slightest flinch. That  
helped him warm up. The weak need shirts, Wufei smirked idiotically and put his empty cup onto the  
kitchen counter.  
  
Then he heard the door creak open and his training kicked in, burnt tongue forgotten.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Quatre watched as the final warehouse building went up in flames and sat back more comfortably in  
the cockpit of Sandrock. Admiring the machine's ability, and also Trowa's. The wide spread flames  
blazed fiercly across an otherwise dark night sky and it was no wonder the explosives set up had  
taken all day. There was absolutely no way any mobile doll stored in the building could have stayed  
intact with the amount of explosives Trowa suggest they use.  
  
"Good job, Trowa." Quatre said cheerfuly over the Gundams' communication system. Time had passed,  
but the other line was silent. The blond grew somewhat concerned rather quickly, looking out across  
the area at Gundam HeavyArms, then flicked another switch for visual. "Trowa?" he called out  
uncertainly.  
  
From the small screen Quatre could see Trowa staring at something on his own screen, making him feel  
uneasy. "Tr--"  
  
"Have you seen the news?" Trowa interupted, the question was asked with an air of death to it; yet  
another unnerving thing for Quatre, but he didn't seem to take any notice. His Gundam could have  
been engulfed in the flames that were eating away at the building they had just blown up, and there  
was a good chance he'd of died in shock.  
  
He quietly nodded and flicked on afew screens upon screens that would allow him to veiw various News  
stations around the world and from the colonies. Images of Gundam 01 flashed around playfully on  
afew, others bore images of a more frightening nature. Quatre, light hearted Quatre, stared at   
numerous pictures of Heero's Gundam, blown to pieces.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Duo walked through the door, wincing at the annoying noise it made, but remembering Quatre had  
refused to have it fixed because they'd be able to hear when someone enters. Then he remembered what  
Wufei had said to that. 'The weak need squeaky doors. I could hear an intruder in my sleep.'  
  
"Duo?" Wufei asked appearing from the kitchen... without a shirt on.  
  
Duo's eyes bulged. "Umm.. hey, Wufei," he said trying not to choke on his words. He'd never seen  
Wufei without a shirt on, or pants.  
  
Wufei was quickly reminded he was only wearing boxers, but insantly appeared to be calm. The weak  
need shirts, he chanted in his head, the weak need.. pants.  
  
"Uhh, weren't you supposed to be on a mission with Quatre and Trowa this morning?" Duo asked  
nervously, still standing just infront of the door with his duffel bag in hand.  
  
Luckily, Duo could have kept up a conversation in his sleep, so he wasn't too worried about Wufei's  
distracting, tan skin.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The emotions Quatre was sensing from Trowa were so strong and dark he'd wondered why he hadn't  
picked up on them sooner. He continued watching 3 stations, closing the other useless ones down, and  
also kept an eye on his partner.  
  
From inside HeavyArms, Trowa just stared at the screens blankly. Not knowing what to think or even  
how to react. Naturally he felt devistated, but also disbelieving. Could these News stations be  
telling him correctly? Had Wing *really* been blown up?  
  
Of course. The pictures are right there.  
  
But.. what of the pilot? What of Heero Yuy?  
  
Trowa felt like screaming, but little would come of it and he didn't feel he could be so emotional.  
Although right now he was coming close. Why couldn't he hear what they were saying? ..what had  
happened?  
  
Questions flew through Trowa's mind a mile-a-minute, that was probably the reason he couldn't hear.  
He didn't *want* to. So confusing and so little time to think, not enough time for his brain to  
function properly. Heero could be dead.  
  
But no! Heero was a strong pilot! Not one to go and carelessly get his Gundam, and himself,  
destroyed. Wait, Trowa thought and recalled the time Heero had pressed that stupid detenation  
button, destroying 01 almost to the point of no repair. He'd taken the boy in then.  
  
That's when it all started.  
  
  



	3. Already Tear-Stained P3

  
  
For the little handful of people that wanted more, here ya go ^___^  
Sorta short, and I'm sorry about that, but I'm working on it :P  
  
  
  
  
Already Tear-Stained  
  
  
Part 3  
  
  
***  
  
  
Duo stared stiffly, jaw dropped wide open, as his fellow pilot's Gundam exploded in a blaze of  
sparkling red and white.  
  
Wing, 01, along with it's occupant, had been destroyed. Just what Oz wanted. The four other Gundams  
on the batle field stood silently. Giant beasts of machinery -works of art and pure destruction, a  
symbol of hope- each paying thei inhuman respects as if they could possibly feel anything over this  
-or each expressing the emotions of their pilots within.  
  
Each Gundam distanced themselves, moving away, having mostly found temporary acceptance in the cool,  
shielding night. Rather quick some might think.  
  
But what *should* they have done? Admit to watchful eyes that what little of a team they had had now  
been weakened -if not demolished? Each had known the others for an estimated month, no close ties to  
be had there. Especially with Heero, a strong believer in the uslessness of companionship.  
  
Liabilities. That's what they were to Heero. Maybe even annoyances -well, maybe just Duo in that  
field. And yet Trowa couldn't help but lift Heero's motionless body carefully into the hand of  
HeaveyArms.  
  
He strapped his Gundam down well enough, onto a flat bed truck -it was a wonder to any civilian that  
they came in such a size, much less *how* exactly one would drive it- and left the scene. Shards of  
01's once proud stature fading fast in the distance.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"So this is another Gundam pilot, eh?" Catherine muttered, looking down at the bodt she'd just  
helped bandage up and stepped back to admire her work. "Are all you guys so cute?" she grinned and  
ruffled Trowa's hair.  
  
Trowa gave her as best a smile as he could at that momment and turned back to stare at Heero.  
  
His placid features were so different now compaired to before. His eyes were peaceful, content,  
although closed, and his mouth seemed to be on the verge of a smile that would never show. Its the  
same with me, Trowa thought. I wonder if he's *ever* smiled.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Wufei slumped into a desk, in the back row near the window so he could observe the class better,  
just as the last bell rang. Even so, he was still one of the first students in the class.  
  
Slowly kids started filing in some with sheer enthusiasm in every step, but most with jaded  
expressions on their faces. Apparent enough the majority didn't seem to be too happy being locked up  
in stuffy, impersonal classrooms all day.  
  
The teacher stepped in shortly after and headed to the front of the class where he took up a sheet  
of paper and began calling out anmes.  
  
"Sam,"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Mykai,"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Duo,"  
  
"Here," Wufei said, with slight hestitation. It hadn't seemed right to use a different name, let  
alone Duo's, but he didn't need any other stupid kids calling him 'Woofie' like they had at other  
schools. The minute he'd shared that fact with Duo, he'd taken it upon himself to 'continue the  
legacy' as he so generously put it. And so far, Duo had kept his word.  
  
"Jun,"  
  
"Present."  
  
"Chang Wufei,"  
  
Silence.  
  
Wufei's eyes widened. Did someone have the same name as him? *His* fucking name?! He fumed, glaring  
for all he was worth at each of his classmates.  
  
Then a fmailiar person -with a long braid trailing behind- burst through the doorway.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Trowa continued staring at Heero even after Catherine had left, memorizing every curve and unique  
characteristic to his appearance.  
  
His lifeless-looking body seemed to enthrall Trowa, maybe because of an increasing admiration for  
being strong.  
  
Awake he was death itself. A cold piece of machinery capable of killing you with a butter knife  
before you realized what was going on. Believer in his beliefs and never a faulter.  
  
Asleep, unconcious, he was innoccent. Incapapble of life and inflicting pain. Yet still able to kill  
you with that exact smae butter knife a thousand times ver, rusted with blood. No time for pain,  
everything moved too fast.  
  
But maybe Trowa was giving the boy too much credit. He was for being able to destroy himself for the  
sake of others, but weak and foolish for believing his life was so cheap.  
  
Hell. He hadn't even killed himself. He was still alive.  
  
Trowa ran a calloused hand down and across Heero's left arm pausing for a moment at his hand. Should  
I tell them you're still alive? Then he entwined their fingers, squeezing softly, a reassuring   
gesture yet only to himself. He had a slight urge to keep Heero to himself for a while.  
  
Heero's hand squeezed back.  
  
  



	4. Already Tear-Stained P4

Part 4  
  
  
***  
  
Duo.  
  
Wufei's eyes almost bulged completely out of their sockets. He should have figured...  
  
"Gomen," Duo said to the teacher, shutting the door behind himself and grinning sheepishly, "I harouble finding this room."  
  
"That's alright," the teacher said, smiling at the new student, and turned to the black board with   
'lets learn!' eagerness.  
  
Duo wove a path through rows of desks headed straight for a seat infront of Wufei. His heart sanoyously when he'd first spotted the boy, knowing everything would be alot more interesting with hiround to bother. He sat down slowly, offering any possible ass shot without being obvious, anondered if Woofie was in any other of his classes.  
  
"I don't appreciate you using my name," Wufei stated bluntly.  
  
"I could say the same to you," Duo laughed slightly, and flipped through the pages of his notook. In his mind he had no use for anything he'd be asked to learn in any of his classes at thomment. He knew the stuff already. He flipped through some of the previously used pages, admirinhe quick doodles overlapping dispersed notes.  
  
Most were pictures, sketches, of his braid -he'd worked so hard perfecting the ability to draealistic braids that so few artists had accomplished- or of scythes. Yes, it was fun to dracythes. Even more fun when nosy teachers turn into Curious-fucking-George and have an unspoken neeo see what the hell you're doing; what the hell is so funny. Occasionally Duo was known to draictures of a scythe mutilating Heero Yuy or his fucking Gundam and then laughing out loud about it  
-causing some teachers' concern. Once evven a trip to the school councilor.  
  
Already having turned back to the newest page before his mind drifted to thoughts of a splendicythe, he drew afew circles, dulling his new pencil a comfortable amount and moved on. Afew scytheere, some chibi's of Shinigami there.. Then...  
  
Kuso! Duo starred at what he'd drawn, a soft blush already starting to bloom gloriously, to his owismay, across his face. On his page, lay a sketch of a shirtless Chang Wufei. ..What else would have drawn if he hadn't snapped to attention?  
  
"Ooooh, who's that?" a cute girl asked pointing down at the picture of Wufei, near drooling. Seatenfront of Duo, she was now almost completely hunched over the American's desk, ogling at thrawing and smiling warmly.  
  
"Uhh, no one," Duo shot nervously, snatching his note book and covering up the picture.  
  
The girl grinned, but not in a way that would be mocking Duo. Instead she held out her hand politely,  
"My name's Lindi, you're Chang Wufei, ne?"  
  
From behind the two, the *real* Wufei glared daggers. He wasn't exactly sure what the hell harought on the girl's company -something to do with Duo's notebook-, but didn't like the scenresented before him. The girl was coming too close. Flirt with her Duo, he thought, and I'll breaour neck.  
  
"Hai," Duo grinned, deciding to accept befriendence from her instead of shoo her away. With hiiolet eyes, he tried to see what the heck Wufei was doing behind him. It was as if he could senshe boy's anger, or just see the smoke coming from his face.  
  
Why don't you play with him, Duo? Make him really pissed off today.  
  
Ok! Duo's mind cheered idiotically.  
  
"Is it ok if I call you Wu-chan?" Lindi asked as she put her own note book down on the desk alonith her pencil and Pochacco eraser.  
  
"Sure," Duo smiled back and re-opened his note book to a *new* page. "Kawaii!" he cheered when he saw  
Lindi's eraser and the two began to rant on and on together about stuff they shared incommon.  
  
No one's ever called *me* Wu-chan, Wufei whinned. He felt so left out.  
  
***  
  
"Trowa?" Catherine asked with a forceful tone and turned around from feeding one of the lions.  
  
"Hmm?" Trowa snapped to attention and starred blankly at Catherine.  
  
She smiled. "I asked if you could pass me that box over there," she watched as Trowa nodded and gop to do so. Trowa.. what's distracting you..? Catherine thought, then put it to words.  
  
"Nothing." Trowa said as he handed the box over to Catherine and looked down at the lion's cage, noanting to meet her gaze for fear of being asked more questions.  
  
Catherine smirked -knowing the reason now- its was so apparent, and pulled Trowa into a warm embrace.  
"Its him, ne?" she said, showing Trowa that she already knew. And maybe that his emotions weren't aovert as he might have wanted them to be.  
  
She had known Trowa for too long to let him give her the slip. She hoped one day Trowa would be ablo express his emotions more vivdly and that Heero would be able to understand that.  
  
"I think he's probably hungry," Catherine mused, trying to come up with a reason, excuse, for the boo go see Heero. "He hasn't eaten since coming here, you should go get some soup or something," anhe lightly pushed Trowa toward the kitchen. He had an unsure look on his face so she made encouraginotions with her hands. "I'm sure he'd be happy to see you." Catherine called as Trowa's form starteo disappear.  
  
***  
  
After school, five hellful classes later, Duo and Wufei found themselves running into Quatre on theiay out of Math class.  
  
"How was your day?" Quatre asked both of them cheerfuly. Putting on a happy facade after Heero's deatnd Trowa's disappearance took some effort, but he was able to manage. He just wished Trowa could'vome with him to this school. Now he had to share a room with a complete stranger. Something he didn'eel comfortable with at all.  
  
Wufei grummbled a quiet string of profanities and headed away to his room. Must. Get. Away. From. Duo.  
  
"He's just mad cuz I decided to piss him off all day," Duo said grinning triumphantly, hands on hiips. He didn't want Wufei to go, but he decided to let him have atleast *five* minutes to himself,  
seeing as how they were sharing a room. The 'lets see how much we can piss Wufei off' day wouldn't enny time soon.  
  
"How is that different from any other day?" Quatre said laughing while both started walking to thtariway after Wufei.  
  
"Very funny, Quatre." Duo said dryly. "I think its time for me to have another shower," he thoughloud, grinning idiotically.  
  
***  
  
Trowa opened the door to the room Heero stayed in quietly and looked down at the steamy chicken soun his hand. Not very filling, he thought furrowing his brows. Timidly, he walked over to the bed anet the soup on top of the night stand. How was he supposed to wake Heero up? He'd been asleep nearl *week* so it probably wasn't going to be easy.  
  
when you blow out like a dead star  
  
Trowa starred at the soft featured face of his friend, his eyes lingering on Heero's delicious lips.  
  
Why don't you kiss him? Trowa's lips offered, winking -how his lips could possibly *wink* was nomportant.  
  
Trowa stepped closer, hovering over Heero's body, enthralled in his beauy once again. He brushed afetrands of hair from his eyes, then moved his hand to cup his cheek softly.  
  
it reminds me how uniform your beautiful is  
  
Don't do it, Trowa, his mind chanted. Heero's straight. Straight as a fucking line. Relena! Remembeer? *That's* who Heero loves, Trowa. Don't kiss him. He'll think you're discusting and then he'lill you. Trowa? ..Trowa? Don't...  
  
your teeth feel you smiling  
  
His hand was already tracing Heero's lips, mind forgotten in a sea of stupidity. He leaned down,  
slowly, and pressed eager lips to Heero's, feather light. Not even enough for him to notice.  
  
But Heero *had* noticed.  
  
***  
  
Wufei threw his book at his knee, cursing. It was impossible to read when Duo took a shower. Fainyrics of a song he'd never heard, also followed the loud noise of water spray out to Wufei's ears.  
  
shake me, I'm waitinn your new ark they're saying  
  
I can't belive he's annoying me even in the shower! Wufei rubbed his knee wincing at the pain he'ust inflicted upon himself. He should've thrown the book at Duo!  
  
I'm the creature in your sick thinverybody sees a giant  
  
The shower stopped. Now all that could be heard was the song Duo was still singing. The Americatepped out of the bathroom, his hair wrapped in a towel and a towel riding low around his waist.  
  
Wufei grabbed his book immediatly and opened it up, holding it over his face where a small blush haeen darkening.  
  
when the bad moon in your heart singnd your wind-up gears start grinding  
  
Duo went over to his bed and picked up his brush, all the while noticing Wufei sneaking glances at hind try to hide his face behind a book that was upside down.  
  
He sat down on his bed, slowly brushing out his wet hair and eventually developing a steady rhythm.  
After afew minutes of that, Duo got up and heaed over to the closet, letting his towel drop as halked.  
  
your teeth feel you smiling  
  
Behind the book Wufei sweatdropped. It seemed almost as though Duo was doing this to him on purpose.  
  
***  
  
a better, happier you  
  
Trowa didn't notice Heero's hand reaching up behind his head until it was forcing him closer,  
deepening the kiss. Trowa gasped, unsuspecting of Heero's sudden conciousness, allowing Heero's tonguo enter his mouth freely.  
  
the better, happier you  
  
Trowa's mind raced as well as his heart. How long had he been awake? Did he even *know* who he waissing?  
  
His tongue sparred against Heero's, Trowa laid a hand on one side of the bed so he wouldn't collapight there. He felt weak at the knees and hopeful.  
  
when you blow out like a dead star  
  
Maybe Heero wasn't so straight after all. Maybe he *did* care for Trowa. It all seemed possible now,  
but there was still a tiny cloud of doubt, ready to rain on his parade.  
  
When both finally pulled back slightly Heero's breath came harsh and ragged. He opened his eyeinally, looking clear and innoccently into green orbs of still water, a tear starting to collect ihe corner of Trowa's eye.  
  
it reminds me how uniform your beautiful is  
  
"Trowa?" Heero asked softly with concern and moved his hand down to cup Trowa's face, ready to wipway any tears if they should happned to fall.  
  
"I'm sorry," Trowa whispered, unable to keep eyes with Heero so he turned away. Looking guilty anshamed of himself.  
  
we carry on like it's easy  
  
"Don't be," Heero said smiling, again in that soft voice new to himself. He'd never talked like thao anyone before. He stroked Trowa's cheek, reassuring him everything was ok and guided the boy's   
sweet lips back to his own.  
  
like you're all out and I'm your man  
  
Trowa surrendered to the kiss, allowing their tongues to meet again and was nearly laying on the belong with Heero.  
  
baby, I'm your man  
  
***  
  
After deciding Wufei probably had too much honor on his mind to peek at his naked body, Duisappeared into the closet. He put on his nice, silk, black boxers, a pair of snug fitting jeans, hite undershirt, and then a fancy tshirt with flames all over it, leaving afew buttons at the tondone. Then he smiled to himself approvingly and climbed out.  
  
Wufei noticeably glanced over at Duo and huffed in mock discust.  
  
Duo's smile turned into a large smirk as he walked over to the side of Wufei's bed, taking the book has pretending to read and turned it over. Then he placed it back into his hands and headed for thoor. "Quatre invited me to a club tonight so I'm gonna be out late," Duo tossed over his shoulder anegan closing he door, "Don't wait up!" he chuckled.  
  
***  
  
Hyb: Alright, I haven't written anything for this in a looooong time so chances are this is all you'let to read ~__~ 


End file.
